


MCU Bittyfic

by Smittywing (Smitty)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitty/pseuds/Smittywing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, scenes, and things that just didn't fit into the fic they were written for, or weren't big enough to be a fic on their own.  All set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.  Notes updated as chapters are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MCU Bittyfic

A double-drabble for @reccea, who has been really patient about my inability to get to the end of a story.

**32 Flavors**

The thing that gets Steve - really gets him - about the 21st century is the choices. During the Depression, during the War, he took what was on offer. What was available. But now, this New York, he can walk out the door and choose any of a couple dozen cuisines, upscale or hole-in-the-wall, 24 hours a day. Don’t like the movie playing? That’s okay, there’s ten screens to choose from. And if he doesn’t want to go out, he can buy a movie, almost any movie, and wow there are a lot of movies, on iTunes, or Amazon, or another online site with a funny name.

“You decided yet?” Bucky asked slouched against the wall of the ice cream store as the line edges past them and Steve reads through the menu one more time. Thirty-one flavors. Apple pie. Cotton candy. 

“Almost,” Steve said, having narrowed it down to cherries jubilee and something called “Snacknado.” 

“You have this much trouble picking out everything anymore?” Bucky gripes as they get into line. His eyes aren’t on Steve but they aren’t on the ice cream either. 

“Not everything,” Steve said, reaching to tangle his fingers with Bucky’s. “You were pretty easy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they are at Baskin-Robbins. Why they are at Baskin-Robbins when they live in a city with Grom is beyond me, but that's the way it came out. Snacknado is March's flavor of the month. Title from the Ani DiFranco song.


End file.
